


Warmth: A TLJ Divergence

by Journeying_Jane



Series: The Ocean and The Island: A Sequel Trilogy Divergence [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), POV Kylo Ren, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journeying_Jane/pseuds/Journeying_Jane
Summary: Continuation of The Ocean. Kylo has felt cold and numb ever since he started training with his Uncle. now after one encounter, a little scavenger might be changing all that. Especially when she shows up again this time onboard the First Order's flagship.OR Kylo and Rey have their first force bond while he is onboard The Supremacy. Kylo's POV Oneshot. (May need to read The Ocean first to fully understand)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Ocean and The Island: A Sequel Trilogy Divergence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Warmth: A TLJ Divergence

Kylo sat heavily on his bunk, disengaging the mechanism of his mask and holding it loosely as he rested his elbows on his knees. He didn't bother removing his gloves or cowl. His quarters on the Supremacy were cold, bare and impersonal just like the ones on the Finalizer and Starkiller Base were. Or for the latter, used to be, he thought with scorn.

Hux was practically curled up in a fetal position, crying at the loss of his project; but what did the man expect trying to absorb the power of a sun? Meanwhile The Supreme Leader was displeased, but not with his disgraced general. Kylo’s eyes stared down at his mask unseeing.

After his failure to retrieve the map, the escape of the scavenger, _and_ the blatant ignoring of his own father’s presence on the base, Snoke’s focus was settled squarely on Kylo. He had attempted to explain away the issues with the scavenger being due to a latent force sensitivity—close enough to the truth to disguise it—but his insistence that he was too caught up looking for the girl, and then with the battle, to go after his estranged father, was apparently not adequate.

As such Kylo was now stationed on the Supremacy for the foreseeable future. Snoke wanted to keep an eye on him and continue their training since, as The Supreme Leader said, he was obviously still greatly struggling with the pull of the light.

Snoke didn’t know half of it. Kylo groaned, seeing a simply dressed and laughing version of himself at the shore with his family, play behind his eyes. He had to shove it away, heaven forbid Snoke dig that up in their next session.

The leather of his gloves creaked as he gripped his helm tighter willing away his emotions, especially the anxiety. Besides he didn’t understand how that version could ever come to be. As far as he could tell there were two paths in front of him.

Either he stayed here and lived a life of pain, anger, and destruction, or he turned back to the light where there would be shame, humiliation, and retribution for the innumerable crimes he had committed in their eyes. No way did he see a path to that easy carefree man who loved and laughed without restraint.

He sighed and focused on the present, the external, not wanting to think about this new internal struggle. His ears and nose had started to grow cold as they always did when he didn’t have his mask on. A physical manifestation of the atmosphere that encompassed this place, as well as his own emotional state.

Until yesterday, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt truly warm; long before he’d joined The First Order. Since training with his uncle, he’d been taught to suppress his emotions, like injecting ice into his veins. No attachment, no love, no sadness, no anger, just ‘peace’.

When he’d joined Snoke he’d been given freedom to unleash himself for the first time. There were still limits, of course, nothing remotely sentimental was condoned by The First Order. But they at least allowed his rage to burn white-hot, fed his bitterness, and stoked the embers of his hatred. Yet, like every fire, when it burnt out he was left cold once again. Now he was almost glad for the lesson his uncle had taught him, for he found that masking his true emotions was far more important with Snoke than it ever was as a Jedi.

With a snort, Kylo tossed the mask on the bed beside him and rested his face in his palm. Would he never be allowed to feel freely, to just be? For the first time in years he _wanted_ to have hope.

Eyes sliding shut he almost unconsciously searched within for that small bright spot that seemed to have taken up residence inside him. As he grew closer he could feel it stretching out across the galaxy and let himself lean into the warmth.

It was beautiful, golden like a sun just cresting over the horizon. He didn’t name what he was feeling, as he reached out with the force and gently caressed the bond, didn’t trust himself to yet, but he knew the source. _Rey_.

“Ben!” Her voice rang through the metal room and Kylo’s head shot up. There she was standing mere feet away—he could reach out and touch her—but how- “You’re here!” She cried, face transforming from shock to joy. Never had he seen such an expression meant for him, not even from his parents.

Her entire face was lit up with affection, eyes crinkled as she beamed showing not a drop of fear or flicker of uncertainty. She was so _excited_ to see him and to have him. . .there?

“Where are you, Rey?”

“What do you mean? I’m right here.” Her brow pinched but she continued to smile as she took a step toward him.

“Well, as I find it highly doubtful that you somehow managed to sneak onto The Supreme Leader’s flagship, I don’t think you are.”

“The Supre- what?” The smile had completely melted into confusion now.

“I’m guessing you can’t see my surroundings then. I can’t see yours.”

“Wait. . .” Rey held up a hand, looking crestfallen. “You mean, you’re _not_ here.” There was a barely perceptible tremor in her voice. Kylo pondered her a minute. He could feel how much she had wished him to be wherever she was, but he almost didn’t need that as her face betrayed her emotions clearly.

She’d never survive in the First Order, he thought before smothering it. His second thought was amazement at how he had inspired this kind of reaction in someone.

“No,” he said softly. “I’m not.”

She just nodded her head, lower lip clenched tightly between her teeth.“So this is. . .what exactly is this?” She asked, taking another step closer, “Because I swear you’re right here in front of me.” She had taken another step and reached out while she said this. It took Kylo a moment to register the small weight on his upper arm.

Rey’s eye’s had dropped and his own followed to where her hand rested on his black sleeve. Suddenly she gasped and jerked back as if burned. Maybe she was. While Kylo hadn’t felt the actual warmth through his thick armor-like tunic, he still felt scorched where she had touched him, his own gloved hand coming up to cover the spot. He took a deep shuddering breath.

“That was. . .unexpected.”

“I-I’m sorry. I thought it would just go through you,” Rey’s voice was high and a little panicked, “like a holo!” He watched pushing down the urge to go to her, not wanting to upset her further. Instead, he just shrugged.

“Well, at least we can rule out force projection—not that it was likely. I have never learned the technique and the effort involved would likely kill you, untrained as you are.”

“Force projection?”

“There are stories of powerful force users being able to project themselves somewhere else in the galaxy, ” He felt his brow furrow, “However they would be able to see the surroundings and I’ve never heard anything about them being able to physically interact.”

“So, not that then.” She said and he noticed she was holding the hand she’d touched him with cradled in her other. “So, then it’s a part of our connection.”

“Possibly. I’ve never heard of anything like this though, Rey. It’s one thing to hear each other in our minds, but quite another to touch across the galaxy.”

“Oh. Is it. . .should we be worried?”

“It’s hard to tell since we don’t know what the after-effects might be.” Her eyes grew alarmed as he spoke so he quickly shifted tone. “But no, I wouldn’t worry. It doesn’t seem to be harming either one of us. I should do some research, though, to see if I can find anything similar to what we are experiencing.”

“Well then, can I help in any way?”

“Help?”

“With the research.”

“I don’t see how. Not unless you have a vault of ancient force texts available.” Kylo responded offhandedly but internally he was waiting to see what sources the resistance might have available. After all, the Sith manuscripts only held so much.

“Um, no.” Her voice was dejected and Kylo squashed his disappointment to focus on something else he wanted from her.

“There is something else you can do though.”

“Really?” She seemed so earnest, “What?” He stood from the bed, realizing again just how small this powerful girl the force had connected him to, was. She barely passed his shoulder.

“Let me train you.” She had taken a half step back when he stood, but quickly squared her shoulders—his admiration for her grew a little more—and only allowed a flicker of confusion at his words.

“How does that help?”

“We are a part of something unique and possibly unheard of Rey. Our connection is incredible and with it, who knows what we could accomplish.” Her expression was slowly becoming wary and it wasn’t without reason.

He was picturing it in his mind’s eye, her dripping in silks and jewels, enthroned beside him as they ruled the galaxy. He squashed the thought for now. There were too many conflicting desires in his heart and whatever future he offered her would have to compete with the family from her dream. No, the important thing right now was training her into a capable force user. He backtracked.

“What I mean is that the force has chosen to connect us, for a purpose and a destiny we can’t fully see yet.” His voice grew louder as he tried to make his point. “It would be _unwise_ for you to remain ignorant and untrained no matter what lies ahead. You need a teacher and I can show you the ways of the force.”

“I-I don’t know Ben. I know what you want, but I can’t give it to you. If this leads to. . .I-I can’t live in the dark.” He wanted to hold his tongue. After all, he’d just been thinking himself how it wasn’t the time to push her, but still the words escaped him

“Even if it was the only way to be together?” She frowned deeply and he realized he quite disliked the expression on her face now knowing how she looked when she smiled.

“I don’t believe that and I know you don’t either. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have let me go.” She took a step closer to him this time, looking up into his face. “Thank you for that by the way.”

“What if I promised you to teach you all sides of the force, not just dark or light, would y-”

There was a faint beep and a whooshing sound signaling his door had opened. A low ranking officer who he barely recognized stepped into the room. Apparently a part of his stay here was also forfeiting his privacy.

“Ben, what is it? You didn’t finish what you were saying.” Rey watched him in concern, but he kept his eyes on the person standing just behind her right shoulder, hand poised to do what was necessary if it turned out Rey was visible. The person seemed entirely unaware though, gaze fixed nervously on Kylo.

“The Supreme Leader requests your presence.”

“Tell him I’ll be with him shortly.”

“Someone’s there?” Rey’s eyes had grown wide, but Kylo only saw it in his periphery as the officer refused to leave.

“I’m sorry Lord Ren, but he said for you to come immediately.” The man’s voice was shaky. Kylo clenched his jaw, itching to choke the aggravating person. Apparently Rey sensed it because she immediately stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest.

“Don’t do it, Ben. Whatever it is, it’s not worth it.” His hand twitched as he glared and the officer flinched obviously expecting some kind of pain, but the splayed slender fingers over his beating heart spared the poor slug.

“I’m to escort yo-."

With a force push, Kylo flung the officer out the door and instantly Rey was gone. Kylo blinked at her absence still feeling the imprint of her hand. Across their bond, he felt tendrils of panic as she tried reaching out to him again. Shoulders slumping, he blocked her out and told himself it was better this way as he turned to grab his discarded helmet.

He didn’t know how this connection worked but he was going to meet Snoke and whatever took place, having her there would have been a liability. Helmet secure, he attempted once again to fill his veins with ice and chase away the residual warmth Rey had left beating a tattoo under his skin. Once again it receded to that bright spot deep inside and closing his eyes he gave it a reassuring caress before cloaking it in cold numbness as best he could. Whatever The Supreme Leader had in store for him, Kylo was determined to protect this budding hope above all else.

**Author's Note:**

> So. . .what do you think? 
> 
> It took me quite a while to figure out which road to follow with this installment as I wasn't sure where to pick up next. Obviously their earlier encounter changed things, so Han is not dead (at least right now) and Kylo is in a bit of hot water. 
> 
> I actually never intended to write his POV but after a LOT of false starts with Rey suddenly this felt right. I do have an idea of what's next this time though, so maybe it won't take me as long, though I am still keeping it to one-shot interactions between these two.


End file.
